roleplayingfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Felicita Di Carlo
'Felicita Karlotta Di Carlo – '''elfka, właścicielka karczmy „Magnolia” i wynalazczyni budyniu. Zazwyczaj miła dziewczyna, bywa czasami sarkastyczna i uszczypliwa, kuzynka hrabiny Mirelli Di Carlo, z którą jest w kiepskich stosunkach. Ma swojego prywatnego ochroniarza, Oliego, którego spotkała w okolicy, grzebiącego w śmieciach. Przygarnęła go od razu i w zamian za ochronę karczmy oraz swojej osoby, zaoferowała nocleg i wyżywienie. Czasami zajmuje się prostą magią. Zdarza jej się coś wysadzić lub przenieść siłą woli. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Felicita bywa nieco ekscentryczna. Karczmę utrzymuje w nienagannej czystości i wraz z mutantem Olim dba o porządek. Nie toleruje bójek na swoim terenie. Przyjaciołom często oferuje wszelakie zniżki, chociaż ceny w jej karczmie są dość niskie. Chociaż wie, że damie to nie przystoi, ma skłonność do przeklinania… dużo. Kiedy rzuci wiązanką przekleństw, aż uszy więdną. Stara się to jednak kontrolować. Na ogół miła dziewczyna, no chyba, że nadepnie się jej na odcisk. Potrafi stać się wtedy nie do zniesienia. Nadopiekuńcza wobec bliskich przyjaciół i ogółem osób, na których jej zależy. Nie kręcą jej niegrzeczni chłopcy, preferuje dżentelmenów, chociaż, jak sama twierdzi, „to gatunek na wymarciu”. Uprzedzona jest do pojedynczych osób, nie ras, tytułów czy profesji. No, wobec złodziei i innych rzezimieszków bywa ostrożna, stara się jednak nie oceniać człowieka po pozorach, nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Wygląd Elfka jest dość niska, około 1,50 wzrostu. Przy wyższych osobach wypada niemal jak karzełek. Fel jest bardzo szczupła, chociaż posiada jakieś tam krągłości. Ma figurę klepsydry. Jednak zamiast eksponować biust i talię, zwykle to zakrywa luźnymi strojami. Nie lubuje się w gorsetach, ani rozkloszowanych sukniach. Ubiera się w brązy i szarości. Jej suknie najczęściej sięgają za kolana i są proste, do tego nosi na pozór ciężkie, choć wygodne buty. Jej twarz jest pokryta drobnymi piegami, cera dość śniada, buzia dość okrągła, a nosek drobny i zadarty. Charakterystyczną cechą jej urody są duże, brązowe oczy, otoczone gęstymi, czarnymi rzęsami, naturalnie podkreślone nawet i bez makijażu. Gęste włosy koloru brązowego sięgają za ramiona. Historia Felicita urodziła się jako córka wydziedziczonego syna hrabi, Rufusa Di Carlo i szwaczki Valentiny. Rufus zamiast wraz z bratem zarządzać prowincją, wolał wyjechać i założyć karczmę. Nazwał ją „Magnolia”, gdyż magnolie były ulubionymi kwiatami Valentiny, która zmarła krótko po narodzinach Fel. Elfka od najmłodszych lat często podpatrywała ojca przy pracy. Nauczyła się od niego przyrządzania potraw i trunków. Wspólnie opracowali swój własny, unikalny przepis na bimber. Rufus był na dobrej drodze do odkrycia receptury na budyń, jednak tego nie dożył. Po śmierci mężczyzny, Felicita otrzymała po nim w spadku karczmę i jedyny w swoim rodzaju przepis na bimber, najlepszy w kraju. Dziewczyna dokończyła dzieło ojca i wynalazła budyń, który do dzisiaj znajduje się w menu „Magnolii”. Postanowiła nie zmieniać nazwy lokalu, ma do niej sentyment. Gdy miała 18 lat, podczas spaceru napotkała dziwnego jegomościa. Był wysoki i aż przesadnie umięśniony. Skórę miał zieloną. Grzebał po śmietnikach. Zamiast zrobić jak każda normalna osoba i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, zagadała do niego. Człowiek ten na imię miał Oli i był nieco niedorozwiniętą hybrydą cyklopa i orka. Wbrew pozorom, istota z Oliego była bardzo łagodna i przyjazna, jednak każdy się go bał. Felicicie zrobiło się go żal i postanowiła przygarnąć niebożę do karczmy pod warunkiem, że będzie pilnował porządku i pomagał przy bimbrze. Oli zgodził się. Bardzo polubił swoją „szefową”. Relacje Oli – Fel bardzo go lubi mimo tego, że jest nieco przychlaśnięty i głupiutki. Wie, że sam z siebie muchy by nie skrzywdził. Lubi jego towarzystwo. Mirella Di Carlo – kuzynka. Felicita kłóci się z nią przy każdej okazji. Mirella wypomina jej brak jakiegokolwiek prawa do tytułu, a Fel ma ją po prostu za naburmuszoną pannicę. Roberto Di Carlo – Fel rzadko widzi się z wujem. Ma go za strasznie sztywnego, naburmuszonego i wiecznie nieszczęśliwego. Po części ma rację... Cristina Di Carlo – wredna ciotka i tyle. Antonio Vespucci - traktuje go jak swojego syna. Bardzo się o niego troszczy i martwi, chociaż docenia jego talent. ''\\Relacje zostaną jeszcze uzupełnione podczas rozgrywki// Cytaty \\Cytaty zostaną jeszcze dodane podczas rozgrywki// Ciekawostki *dobrze posługuje się bronią palną *wynalazła budyń *ma pozwolenie na sprzedawanie własnoręcznie robionego bimbru *lubuje się w gwałtach na literaturze... gdyby żyła we współczesności, najprawdopodobniej jej ulubioną pisarką byłaby E.L. James, a książką „50 twarzy Greya” *uwielbia słodycze *nie maluje się i zachowuje mało kobieco, ponieważ wychowywał ją tylko ojciec *jej ulubiony kolor to brązowy *lubi budyń i pociągi *wbrew pozorom, to bardzo romantyczna osóbka, leci na dżentelmenów i artystów Kategoria:Wasze Roleplayowe Postacie Kategoria:Wasze Postacie